


i'm going to regret this later

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Food, Food, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Kris loves pie-I'm rating this teen because this might sound like a vore fic but I promise you it's not.-





	i'm going to regret this later

It's a cool winter night, and Toriel baked a fresh, hot, butterscotch cinnamon pie. The next day, it's gone, even the crumbs are gone. Here is the inside story of how the pie went went missing.

Okay, so it's midnight. The only human in Hometown, Kris, wakes up in search of that cinnamony goodness. Tip toeing down to the kitchen, Kris prepares for the inevitable. The inevitable devouring of the entire pie. Kris painstakingly opens the fridge to reveal that heavenly pie caked on the top with butterscotch. Gingerly lifting the pie from the tin, Kris practically unhinges his jaw and takes a bite of the pie. 

Not even a few minutes later and the pie is already completely gone. Seeing as his task is complete, Kris heads back up to his room to let the pie in his stomach digest in peace, letting the heat from the pie grant him interior warmth. 

He might regret this in the morning.


End file.
